


Experience Counts

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But don't hold your breath, F/F, Hooking-Up at a Bar, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mentioned Perfuma/Scropia (She-Ra), Might add to it in the future, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Perfuma/Catra (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), slight blood warning, transphobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Catra meets Adora while on the prowl at her local water hole; the delicious blonde checks off every box on Catra's list, but there is one check box the blonde doesn't get. Will Catra give Adora a chance for a night of sexy fun, despite her lack of experience in a certain area? What will be the repercussions of this decision?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Experience Counts

**Author's Note:**

> CW// Warnings for transphobic slur use and descriptions of blood and medical issues

Catra pops a peanut in her mouth, sucking on the salty bar snack as heavy EDM bass booms inside her skull, she bobs her head to the music as her mismatched eyes scan the dimly lit club for her next hookup. 

Redhead near the DJ,  _ ‘Tall, nice face, but too scrawny. Pass.’  _ Brunette with a woman under each arm,  _ ‘Nice muscles but too much of a fuckboy. Pass.’  _ Green haired chick a few stools down from her,  _ ‘That side shave is really hot and she has nice muscles.’  _ The green haired woman throws back her head with a laugh, “I’m not joking, she was a fucking tranny! I swear, Jane’s horniness is gonna be the end of her.” Catra clicks her tongue,  _ ‘And that’s gonna be a hard pass. Fucking hell, everyone is a dud!’  _ Her finger bounces from woman to woman starting with the TERF on her left,  _ ‘TERF, too short, too scrawny, no muscles, TERF, TERF, boring, TERF.’  _ As she swings her arm to the next person, her hand smacks the shoulder of a passerby. “Oh shit, sorry about that. I didn’t see you there.”

The blonde laughs, her thousand watt smile making her sapphire blue eyes shine, “It’s cool. But I think you’re taking the concept of ‘hitting on someone’ a little too literally.”

Catra chuckles, “Well my usual methods weren’t working so I figured something a bit more straightforward.” The blonde’s giggle snort is music to Catra’s ears,  _ ‘Oh that’s a cute laugh,’  _ she bites her lower lip as she eyes the blonde’s muscles in her sleeveless top,  _ ‘and holy shit she’s buff. Tall, pretty eyes, great smile, those hands, fuck she’s hitting all my points. Still, gotta be something wrong with her, let’s press a bit more.’  _ Catra pats the empty stool next to her, “Wanna keep me company?”

“Sure,” the blonde beams as she takes the seat, she thrusts a hand out for to Catra, “I’m Adora by the way.”

Catra accepts the handshake, mildly surprised at how warm this woman’s hand is, “Catra. Haven’t seen you around here before, you new in town or something?”

“No I just don’t go to bars that often, I’m kinda shy,” Adora chuckles nervously as she wraps her golden ponytail around a finger.

“D’aww that’s cute,” Catra says as she runs a finger down one of Adora’s biceps, “but don’t worry about that, I’m sure I can get you to come out of your shell.” Catra pulls her hand back and gives Adora a lopsided grin, “How about we start off easy, what do you do, you work or go to school?”

“I’m a physical therapist. Only been practicing for about a year but I absolutely love it. What about you?”

“Customer support. Boring as hell and murder on my hands but it pays the bills.” Catra chuckles, “Maybe I should book an appointment with you for my carpal tunnel.”

“Well you’d have to call the office to get an appointment, and we’ll also need a note from your primary doctor before-” Adora is silenced as Catra presses a black tipped finger on her lips.

“Adora I was just making a joke.”

“Oh, ooooh okay okay I get you now,” the blonde flashes a dopey smile. “Sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes.”

One of Catra’s canines pokes over her lopsided grin, “Nah it’s cool, actually I think it’s pretty cute. I bet you’re the type of person who gets really pumped up about something and just goes all in on it.”

Adora laughs heartily, “Yeah, pretty much. Like when I was a kid I wanted to be an artist, so I’d be painting every day and on everything. I even tried to paint my room with watercolors once,” the blonde giggle snorts, “man my mom was  _ so _ pissed at me for that. Honestly I’m horrible at drawing and painting, but it’s fun and I still do it from time to time.”

“That’s cool. I actually used to draw a lot too but I kinda lost interest in it. Now though I’m really into martial arts, specifically kickboxing.”

Adora’s face lights up, “That’s so cool! I don’t do martial arts but I’m really into weight lifting and marathons.”

“No, I would never have guessed,” Catra drawls playfully sarcastic as she pokes the blonde’s well defined biceps.

Adora rolls her eyes, “Okay so it’s pretty obvious, but what can I say? I love it! I started weight training back in college and it just sorta stuck. The marathons are just for fun, I love being outside and absorbing nature as I run. It’s super relaxing.”

“I bet,” Catra respondes absentmindedly as her eyes trace over Adora’s exposed abs and muscular thighs, she bites her lower lip as her mind pens a smutty novel’s worth of dirty thoughts. “So let me ask,” she snakes a black painted nail down the blonde’s abs, leaving a little pink trail where her nail scrapes, “think I can get a closer look at all these muscles.’ Her blue and amber eyes radiate Adora with unveiled desire, “In private.”

Adora’s innocent smile takes a decidedly perverted twist, “Sure, I live just right around the corner if that’s cool with you.”

Catra hums, “I’d like that.” Her fingers thread through the golden threads of Adora’s hair, fingers marveling at how soft each strand feels, and pulls the blonde into a kiss. Adora presses forward, the chains holding back her raging lust snap as she turns up the heat. Their hands explore each other as their tongues get more acquainted, Catra moans into the kiss as Adora’s tongue explores her mouth. Adora breaks the kiss to suck and bite the brunette’s collar bone, eliciting another moan from Catra, while her left hand works its way through Catra’s maroon button down while its sibling makes its way through the shorter woman’s trousers. The blonde dips her fingers under Catra’s panties, moving further south through a prairie of soft, curly hair until she finds something firm pressing back against her finger tip..

Adora’s eyes shoot wide open as realization hits her, she pulls her hand out of Catra’s pants faster than a lighting bolt and puts a bit of space between them. “Wait, you have a dick?” Adora blurts out, clapping her hands around her mouth when she realizes how loud she was.

Catra sighs,  _ ‘And there it is.’  _ She pushes back the strands of chocolate brown hair that fell over her face during the makeout session, aiming a tired glare at the blonde, “Yeah, I do. What, you gonna piss and cry about me ‘tricking you’ or some shit?”

Adora looks at Catra mortified, “What? No! Totally not, I’m not a fucking TERF. I was just... surprised is all. I didn’t think you were trans.”

Catra cackles, “What, I didn’t look trans enough to you? I don’t check off all the stereotypes in your mind about what a trans woman looks like so you could keep away?”

“No! It’s not that! Just, fuck, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” She closes her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Look I’m sorry if I insulted you, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I haven’t met very many trans women before, let alone been with any, so I don’t know how to talk around y’all.”

Catra chuckles with no hint of levity behind it, “Can’t say I’m surprised. I’ve never even met a cisbian that’s actually fucked a trans woman before.” She polishes off her now sweating white russian and stands out of her stool, “Thanks for the makeout session, it was hot while it lasted.”

“You’re leaving?” Adora asks as she jumps out of her stool, “I’m sorry for freaking out but I still want to keep talking with you, and well,” she looks away as a blush burns her cheeks, “I still want to take you home tonight. Are you sure you want to leave?”

Catra sighs, “Look, you’re really cute and nice but I’d rather just not, okay? I’ve been in this situation before multiple times and it never ends well, so I think it’s better if we just leave it here and go our separate ways.”

Catra turns to walk away but Adora grabs her wrist, Catra turns around to look into Adora’s sincere ocean blue eyes. “Just hear me out, okay?” Catra sighs and nods her head, Adora’s lips form into a relieved smile as she releases Catra from her grip. “Look, I know I don’t have a lot of experience with trans women. Well, I don’t have  _ any _ experience with trans women. But I really want to do this, I want to have sex with you! You’re super hot and you seem like a really nice person, you’re perfect! I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want to do, but if you’re okay with it we can keep this night going. What do you say?”

Catra bites her lower lip as she weighs her options in her head,  _ ‘Fuck she’s cute, maybe I should give her a chance. But what if she freaks out again? You remember what happened last time. God damn it I just want her to rail me against the wall, god fucking damn it!’  _ Catra scratches behind her ear, growling in frustration as she comes to a decision, “God fucking damn it, fine! Against my better judgement I’ll give you a chance.” Adora’s face lights up brighter than the sun, she’s about to speak but Catra cuts her off, “But you gotta listen to everything I say. I’m not the same as the cis chicks you’ve slept with, so you’re gonna have to do a little on the job training so to speak.”

“Okay, that’s fair enough.”

“Cool. And remember, if you’re not feeling it while we’re fucking say something and we’ll stop, the same goes for me. Agreed?”

Adora nods her head enthusiastically, “Yeah totally, consent and communication are super important.”

“So is experience but we’ll ignore that for now. Anyway,” she shoots the blonde a lopsided grin, holding a hand out to her, “care to lead the way, princess?” Adora takes the hand with a smile, interlocking her fingers with Catra’s as they walk out into the busy city streets.

* * *

“I am so, so sorry,” Adora apologizes, her eyes cast down to the white linoleum floor. She glances up at Catra, her blue eyes full of remorse and worry as she looks at the shorter woman lying prone on the exam table.

“Adora, for the millionth time, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you or anything, just-” Catra clutches her ass as she winces. Adora shoots out of her seat ready to fly to Catra’s side but the brunette stops her, “I’m fine! I’m fine, it just hurt for a second. Really Adora, you’re okay, you’re still new to this. Just remember if we ever do this again to go slower and use more lube. Also watch your teeth, no one likes getting bit while you’re going down-”

The pair’s conversation is cut short as a doctor in floral print scrubs walks into the exam room, flipping through the papers attached to her clipboard. “Catra, Catra, Catra,” the straw haired woman tuts, “we really need to stop meeting like this.”

Catra smirks, “What can I say, Perfuma? I can’t stay away from you.”

Perfuma hums, she looks over at Adora making the blonde jump in her seat at the sudden movement, “And who might you be?”

“Perfuma meet Adora, the Ass Buster,” Catra jokes as she motions to Adora. The blonde in question chuckles awkwardly as a blush colors her face. Perfuma walks over to Catra, standing next to the prone brunette for a moment before slapping her on the ass. Catra yelps, “Ow! The fuck was that for!?”

“Just checking to see how much it hurts,” Perfuma says with a cheeky wink, earning a scowl from Catra. “Anyway, Ass Buster,” she points at Adora, “I need you out of here while I examine her.”

“Can’t I stay?” Adora asks, “Like I’ll turn around and close my eyes if that- ow ow ow, that’s my ear, that’s my ear!”

Perfuma drags Adora out of her seat by an ear, throwing the blonde outside as she continues to protest. Perfuma dusts off her hands once the door closes, “No then,” she motions to Catra’s pants, “drop ‘em.” Catra obligues her doctor’s command, slowly shimmying out of her pajama pants and underwear, hissing in pain as she pulls them down below her ass cheeks. Perfuma pulls out a pen light from her pocket and bends closer to Catra’s butt, carefully spreading Catra’s asshole to examine the damage. 

“Damn decent of her to stick around,” Perfuma remarks without looking up from her examination, “can’t remember any of the previous ones doing even that much.”

Catra chuckles, “Yeah, she’s really nice. A bit of an airhead, but she’s totally my type.”

“Dumb, buff blonde cisbians with no experience with trans women, can’t say I see the appeal of that.”

Catra glares over her shoulder, “You’re one to talk! What about Scorpia? She’s literally all of that sans the blonde part.”

Perfuma squeezes a white ointment on her gloved finger and applies it to the inflamed and cut areas, “True, but like you she’s a pillow princess so not like I have to worry about her tearing my ass up.”

“Hey! I am not a pillow princess!”

“Oh? Then I guess all those times you were chomping on my covers back when we were dating was all for show?” Perfuma flashes the brunette a shit eating grin.

Catra flips off her ex girlfriend, “Fuck off, asshole.”

Perfuma laughs at the pouting brunette, “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’m done.” She pats Catra lightly on her left butt cheek, “Thankfully there isn’t too much tearing so it should heal up pretty quickly, still you’ll probably have blood in your stool for the next week or so. Just use the ointment I’m sending home with you as directed and be sure to take a stool softeners until you’re all healed. If you see any weird discharge or it starts to hurt more-”

“I’ll let you know. Perfuma we’ve done this like five times already.”

“Six.”

Catra rolls her eyes as she hops off the exam table, pulling her pants back up, “Five, six, whatever, same diff.” She stands on her toes to plant a kiss on the doctor’s freckled cheek, “Thanks for everything, Perfuma.”

Perfuma pulls Catra into a tight hug, “Any time babe.” She pulls back from the hug to look Catra in the eye, “Good luck with this one, she seems like a keeper.”

Catra nods, the two women leave the exam room and separate at the receptionist desk after one last hug goodbye. When she finishes checking out she turns to find Adora standing behind her. “You’re still here?”

“Yeah. Well, it didn’t seem right to just leave until you came out.”

Catra flashes a lopsided grin, “You’re such a girl scout. But you don’t have to stick around, I can get home by myself.” She starts to walk toward the exit but stops when Adora grabs her wrist, she looks back into the concerned blue eyes staring down at her, “What?”

“Uhm,” Adora lets go of Catra’s wrist, bringing her hand to her side, “look, I’m sorry for what happened tonight. I shouldn’t have gotten carried away like that, and I totally understand if you want to end it here, but I really want to see you again! Like we could go to a movie or get dinner, oh but if it hurts too much to sit we can do something else! We can go hiking, or go to a park, or we can-” Adora’s eyes grow wide as her lips are sealed by Catra’s, the blonde closes her eyes as she loses herself in the kiss.

Catra pulls back, “Give me your phone.” Adora shakes her head dumbly, digging through her pockets for the requested phone. She unlocks it and hands it over to Catra, the brunette adds her number to Adora’s list of contacts. “There you go,” she tosses the phone back, “shoot me a text the next time you’re free.” She pulls the taller woman down into another kiss. Catra pulls away and pushes Adora back playfully with a mischievous smile on her face, “Bye Adora,” she drawls as she walks out the clinic, waving back at the blonde without turning around.

Adora gazes at Catra as she disappears out of sight, her face stuck in a perpetual love-drunk smile. Her fingertips come up to lightly brush her lips, still tingling from their last kiss. “Wow,” she whispers, still staring at the door where Catra disappeared behind. She jumps and punches the air, punctuating it with a ‘fuck yeah’ for good measure. As soon as her high wears down she becomes embarrassingly aware of the snickering coming from the receptionist desk, she gives everyone an apologetic wave as she runs out the door, a bright stupid smile plastered on her face as the first light of dawn bathes her in its warm light.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, I should have put the awkward sex scene in there, but honestly this seemed way funnier. Maybe in the future I'll do that or maybe something after Catra heals up, I don't know. Remember kiddies, a busted ass is no joking matter, use lots of lube and take it easy if it's your first time (either as fucker or fuckee). Experience counts for something but don't let that stop you from trying something new, just take it slow and easy and establish good communication.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
